Diabolique
by jjbcc oyyl
Summary: Konoha yang dikuasai oleh Demon—keturunan murni sang Lucifer yang sangat membenci para Nephilim/Manusia yang menempati Tanah Kejayaan/Nephilim, malaikat terkutuk yang tinggal di dalam portal. Haruno Sakura yang ingin menjayakan kaumnya—Nephilim, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari penerus tahta kaum demon, Uchiha Itachi. Akankah Sakura menerukan ambisinya itu?/Chapter 1 UP
1. PROLOG

Diabolique

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

A Collaboration fict with Nafdes

Rated: T+

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Combat

Pairing: SasuSaku

AU, OOC, TYPO(S), ETC

* * *

[PROLOG]

.

Nephilim.

Kami adalah bangsa yang terlahir dari cahaya. Semua orang mengetahui kami adalah keturunan Zetheera, malaikat yang dikutuk dan dijatuhkan dari surga.

Mulanya, kami adalah penguasa tanah Kejayaan. Para malaikat jatuh, yang dengan segala kemampuan telekinesis maupun sihir kuno melindungi peradaban manusia. Menguasai dengan tangan terbuka.

Hingga kami dikhianati, terkunci di suatu tempat dan tergulingkan dari Tanah Kejayaan.

Dan dilupakan.

[HARUNO SAKURA]

.

Demon.

Kami terlahir dari api dan gelap, anak-anak Lucifer. Hasrat iblis yang membuat kami sangat membenci kaum Nephilim.

Dan menjatuhkannya. Menggulingkan mereka dari tahta peradaban manusia serta mengunci kaum Nephilim di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tubuh serta sayap mereka akan membusuk.

Selamanya.

[UCHIHA SASUKE]

.

Diabolique, sebuah mitos yang dilegendakan oleh para manusia. Munculnya seorang anak yang lahir dari ayah Demon dan ibu Nephilim akan meredakan kebencian yang mengakar di Tanah Kejayaan.

Mulanya, Sakura membenci kaum Demon seperti Sasuke membenci para nephilim. Sampai pada suatu kesalahan, yang membuat keduanya terlibat masalah bersama. Yang membuat keduanya sama-sama ragu, apakah benar jika batasan cinta dan benci itu memang tipis sekali.

* * *

[A/N] Hayo, penasaran dengan lanjutannya? Makanya pantengin terus fic ini.

Btw, kalo kalian pengen tau Nafdes, jangan searching di writernya ffn deh gak bakalan nemu.

Soalnya dia belum (atau bahkan tidak) membuat akun ffn.

Chap ganjil punya si teloorrr, chap genap punyaku *love emot* *ketjhupp mantjchaa :*

Bhai.


	2. Chapter 1

Diabolique

Masashi Kishimoto

©Nafdes & Jojobecc Oil

T+

Fantasy, Romance, Combat

SasuSaku

AU

OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), DLDR

"There is difference, there is power." — Noah Mate.

CHAPTER 1

Seorang gadis, dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang dikuncir tinggi itu mengendap-endap keluar dari sebuah portal yang memiliki lambang Ü dan Ψ, mengenakan kalungnya yang berbandul permata emerald berbentuk sabit. Dengan benda itulah, segala bentuk kecantikan yang dimiliki nephilim, kaumnya yang terkunci di balik portal, tidak tampak. Haruno Sakura terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya, walau sisa-sisa kecantikannya masih terlihat tidak manusiawi.

Omong-omong soal portal, pintu gerbang dibalik hutan terlarang Tanah Kejayaan itu adalah pembatas dunia para malaikat jatuh dengan manusia dan demon. Sebenarnya, para nephilim tidak bisa melanggar batas portal itu karena jika kaum mereka tertangkap para demon, hukuman mati tidak bisa dielakkan. Tetapi bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, terperangkap terlalu lama di dunia nephilim tanpa tahu kondisi luar membuatnya penasaran. Ini adalah kali ketiga ia membuka portal, setelah sebelumnya membuat jimat guna mengaburkan sosok nephilimnya, menyembunyikan garis mata yang tajam dengan tiga bintik berlian, maupun sayapnya yang besar dan kuat.

Sakura jatuh cinta dengan dunia manusia. Makhluk-makhluk yang tinggal di tanah Kejayaan adalah mereka yang lemah, tunduk di bawah kekuasaan Demon, anak-anak Lucifer—, yang tepat satu abad yang lalu, menggeser ke pemerintahan nephilim. Sakura menyayangkan sikap terlalu takut para nephilim lainnya yang terjebak di dunia dibawah portal, tidak berani mencoba membaur dengan manusia di Tanah Kejayaan.

Apakah mereka tak mau kembali merebut tahta yang sebenarnya milik para fallen angel?

Sakura menghela nafas, kembali berjalan membelah suasana pasar tradisional Tanah Kejayaan. Dengan jimat yang ia kenakan pula, kemampuan sihir dan telekinesisnya menghilang. Sakura hanya berharap tidak bertemu dengan kaum Demon, karena jimat permata emeraldnya tidak akan mempan jika berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Eh, maaf." Lamunan Sakura buyar, sedetik setelah seseorang menyenggol bahunya sehingga membuat gadis itu terjajar ke belakang, sementara si penabrak justru terpental, semua belanjaannya berhamburan, "Gomenasai, nona. Mari, aku bantu."

Sakura membantu memunguti sayur mayur dan memasukkannya ke keranjang rotan wanita itu, "Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Sakura tergagap, "Aku terbiasa tinggal di dalam rumah sepanjang hari."

"Oh ya? Siapa namamu?" Wanita itu balas tersenyum lagi, "Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura berpikir sejenak, jika ia memberi tahu marganya, Haruno, maka manusia di depannya akan tahu bahwa dia adalah nephilim. Haruno adalah marga penguasa kaum nephilim, yang dimana sekarang posisi Sakura adalah penerus tahta kedua. Neneknya, Haruno Tsunade, adalah ratu nephilim yang seharusnya masih bertahta—, andaikata kaum Demon tidak menciptakan kudeta seabad yang lalu.

"Sabaku Sakura," sahut Sakura, menyebut marga sahabatnya, Gaara. Ia melihat Hyuuga mengangguk, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "Mengapa kau belanja banyak sekali?"

"Ini untuk kastil."

"Wah, kau bekerja di sana?" Sakura tidak bisa menutupi keantusiasannya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Sakura?" tanya Hinata heran, "Hanya para Hyuuga yang diijinkan menjadi pelayan kastil, karena Uchiha-sama mempercayai kinerja kami."

"Begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Pelayan lain di kastil bukan manusia, melainkan para Demon. Kakek buyutku membantu Uchiha-sama dalam merebut tahta dari pemerintahan nephilim, sehingga kami benar-benar dihargai."

Emerald Sakura terbelalak. Tetapi sebelum Sakura sempat membalas, sesuatu yang datang membuat pasar menjadi ricuh. Arak-arakan kuda datang, dengan segerombolan prajurit. Mendadak saja, seluruh nadi Sakura berdenyut sakit. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran kaum Demon di sana. Dan itu mengancamnya.

Tetapi, Sakura tidak bisa pergi karena Hinata masih menatapnya. Kedua perempuan berbeda kaum itu melipir, membiarkan dirinya membaur dengan para manusia yang lain.

Sakura melihat, ada empat kuda berwarna hitam kelam berarak, dengan tiga di tunggangi laki-laki, sisanya perempuan. Salah satu yang mengendarainya adalah demon dengan mata semerah darah, rambut kelam dan memiliki kharisma kuat.

"Berhati-hatilah," kata demon yang satunya, yang mengenakan jubah coklat panjang, tetapi tidak menutupi rambut kuningnya, "Seorang nephilim menerobos portal dan masuk ke Tanah Kejayaan. Jejak sihirnya masih baru, jadi kemungkinan, ia masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

Sakura terbelalak, lantas tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menunduk mengamati kalung emeraldnya. Batu permata yang juga berfungsi sebagai jimat itu entah mengapa menjadi retak, serta ada kepingannya yang hilang.

"Kau lihat yang paling depan itu, Sakura?" Bisikan penuh cinta Hinata membuat Sakura kembali ke realita, "Itu Uchiha Sasuke, adik raja kita. Aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Sakura mendongak, menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu. Hinata benar, dia memang tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis, dengan wajah stoic yang berkesan adonis.

Dan sat itulah, Sasuke menoleh. Obsidiannya bertemu dengan klorofil Sakura yang memutar panik.

Sejak Sasuke melihat perempuan yang luar biasa cantiknya itu, ia sudah tahu jika wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau cemerlang itu adalah nephilim.

Detik yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Sasuke yang melontarkan sihir kepada si wanita merah muda, tetapi meleset. Keadaan menjadi semakin ramai, dimana gadis itu berbalik, berusaha melewati kerumunan manusia dan berlari menjauhinya. Dia dan Naruto berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi tidak terlalu efektif dimana semua orang panik dan berhamburan kesana kemari. Sasuke menghela nafas, menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya, dan ketika ia membuka mata, laki-laki itu sudah berada di depan portal menuju dunia nephilim di hutan terlarang.

Sakura, yang belum sadar jika Sasuke sudah berdiri di pintu gerbang menuju dunianya yang aman, sudah melepaskan jimat kalungnya dan merapal mantra untuk membuka portal. Ia menjerit dan terpaku melihat Sasuke berada di sana, wajahnya datar, tetapi matanya menatap tajam.

"Akhirnya, seekor nephilim melanggar peraturan." Kata Sasuke, dan itu benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar. Ia seperti mendengar suara iblis.

"Mau apa kau?" tantang Sakura, ia mengabaikan rasa takutnya. Wajahnya yang kini total bertransformasi menjadi asli nephilim, dimana kecantikannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat, tidak mengubah pandangan Sasuke.

"Ikutlah ke istana denganku, Haruno Sakura, hm?" Sasuke mengenali gadis nephilim itu, dilihat dari bintik prisma kecil berwarna hijau di antara lipatan dahinya. Tanda yang ditorehkan bagi keluarga kerajaan. Sama seperti warna matanya yang memerah darah.

Sakura bergidik. Ia ketakutan, walaupun berusaha semaksimal mungkin menutupinya, "Minggir dari portalku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, "Lakukan jika kau bisa."

Sakura mendesis, menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya untuk menyerang laki-laki itu. Tetapi kemampuan sihir proteksi Sasuke lebih baik, serangan itu tak ada artinya.

Sasuke berteleportasi dan berpindah menuju samping belakang Sakura, menyihir sayap gadis itu agar menekuk dan mencekal lengan Sakura, dan dalam satu sentakan mantra yang kuat, tubuh cantik itu terkulai, pingsan.

Sasuke mengamatinya sejenak, menilai betapa halus dan sempurna wajah sang nephilim, tetapi tetap saja, tidak bisa menyingkirkan kebenciannya.

Mereka kaum cahaya, sedangkan ia terbuat dari gelap. Mereka anak-anak malaikat, sedangkan ia adalah keturunan iblis. Perbedaan itu pantas saja membuat Sasuke dan kaum fallen angels saling membenci.

Dengan pikiran seperti itulah, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, lantas membawanya berteleportasi menuju kastil. Ia berpikir, kakaknya pasti senang jika mengetahui ada seorang nephilim yang melanggar peraturan perbatasan, setelah hampir satu abad, mereka bersembunyi dan terkunci di dunianya sendiri.

Yang tak bisa dipikirkan Sasuke adalah, mengapa ia menyentuh dan memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut. Seolah-olah gadis nephilim itu adalah kaca, yang akan hancur jika ia menggendongnya dengan kasar.

# TO # BE # CONTINUE

*nephilim: sebutan untuk anak-anak malaikat yang terjatuh dalam dosa. Dalam beberapa mitologi, nephilim sama dengan veela, nimfa, atau peri.

*demon: dikutip dari banyak kepercayaan yang menyebut jika Lucifer menamai anak-anaknya dengan sebutan demon (iblis).

*Diabolique: diambil dari bahasa perancis, yang berarti 'Seperti iblis'.

*telekinesis: kemampuan menggerakan benda tanpa menyentuhnya (melalui kekuatan pikiran).

*portal: sebuah pintu gerbang sihir, dalam beberapa mitos, portal menghubungkan tanah kita dengan dunia lain yang tak bisa dilihat manusia.

*teleportasi: kemampuan memindahkan diri secara sihir.

Kalau ada kata yang tidak mengerti, komentar saja ya...


End file.
